Protecting LA
by SummerMelodies
Summary: The Victorious Gang are given super powers. It's their job to save the civilians of Los Angeles. What happens when something goes wrong? Superfic!
1. Chapter 1

The final bell of the day rung, and the tired group of teenagers walked into Sikowitz's classroom, slumping down at their respective desks.

"I hate detention." Cat furrowed her brow in annoyance.

"This isn't detention Lil' Red." Andre reminded, "Sikowitz just wanted to see us."

"Oh, yeah!" She smiled, perking up suddenly.

"Hello kids!" Sikowitz announced, basically galloping into the classroom, with a coconut in hand.

"Hi hi!" Cat smiled, waving at the teacher.

"What ever you need, say it fast will you?" Jade growled, already pissed off that she had to stay after school for no reason.

"Oh Jade." Sikowitz chuckled to himself. "Follow me everyone." And with that, he turned around and left, motioning for the group of teens to follow him out of the classroom and to the empty Black Box Theatre. As he opened the door he told the group to be quiet while he checked to room to make sure they were alone.

"Why are we-?" Robbie started.

"Shhhh." Sikowitz cut him off, before leaning over and lifting up a trap door on the ground and then climbing down it.

After exchanging concerned and confused looks, the group all followed their kooky teacher down though the trap door and into the strange room under the school. When their eyes had adjusted to the lower light levels, they could see that they were in a large basement-like stone room.

"Sikowitz?" Beck asked, "What is this?"

"This, young Beckett, is nothing, and yet everything, and yet-." Sikowitz said.

"Hurry up!" Jade yelled, cutting off the older man.

"Yeah, dude. Some of us have Northridge girls to meet." Rex spoke up.

"We are in a very secret place." Sikowitz said slowlyy, "For a task. A task I believe you are all ready for."

"Ooooh! A task!" Cat giggled excitedly.

"Exactly Cat." Sikowitz pressed a button on the wall and typed in a code which made one of the walls split in two, revealing a large machine with a chair in the middle of it.

"What's that?" Robbie asked, point to the machine.

"This is the best piece of technology you will ever be in the presence of, it compares to nothing else on the earth, it will-."

"I swear to god, if you don't hurry up-" Jade said threateningly, pulling out a pair of scissors from her bag.

"I was trying to create suspense." Sikowitz rolled his eyes and continued with his explanation. "The reason why Hollywood Arts was created, was not to produce young actors, actresses, singer and dancers. But a system to find a select a few students with the ambition and potential for greatness. To be super."

The group exchanged confused looks, before Tori finally spoke up. "Is this an acting exercise or-?"

"Far from it. I'm being completely serious. So who'll go first?" Sikowitz replied, motioning to the machine with the chair in the middle. "Cat?"

"Umm, kay kay." Cat said, cautiously walking over to the machine and sitting in the chair in the middle.

Sikowitz lowered the headpiece, which was connected to the back of the chair, onto Cat's head and turned on the machine.

"Sikowitz... I-" Cat slurred, before her eyes shut and her head rocked forward, resting on the top of her chest.

"Cat!" Beck yelled, rushing forward to the unconscious girl and pulling her off the chair and into his arms. "Sikowitz!-"

"It's alright Beck, she'll wake up in a second." Sikowitz assured him. "Who's next?"

"Why would anyone want to go next? Cat's just been knocked out by the thing!" Andre yelled, alarmed.

"Beck?" Cat whispered a few seconds later, opening her eyes and realising she was in Beck's arms.

"You alright Cat?" Beck asked the red head, helping her to stand up.

"Yeah." Cat smiled dazily. "I had a strange dream, that I could run-" She attempted to run and suddenly sped to the other side of the room, reaching it in the blink of an eye.

"WOW!" Tori yelled, shocked.

"What the-" Jade stopped herself from swearing as the red-head sped around the room.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Cat announced, sprinting again.

"How about you tell them what happened Cat?" Sikowitz suggested.

"Kay kay." Cat beamed, bringing herself to a halt. "So when I fell asleep, I had this dream. I was in this white room, and there was a voice, she said something about looking in my mind for my 'power'."

"Really?" Robbie asked, confused.

"Yup." Cat smiled. "It was something like 'for a girl who's more hyper than a toddle on coffee, super speed will be a good way to get out all that pent up energy' which is funny 'cause I hate coffee." She giggled.

"I'm next." Jade announced, walking over to the machine and pulling the headpiece on. "Go on then." She barked at Sikowitz who turned the machine on for the goth.

* * *

Jade POV

As I opened my eyes, all I could see was room of bright white light, just as Cat had described.

"Jade." A woman's voice said to me, I couldn't see her, but I could hear her.

"Yes?" I replied, impatiently tapping my foot. "What's my power then?"

"Straight to it?" The lady asked I could practical hear her raise her eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well then." I felt my brain go slightly jumbled, as if someone were pushing their way thought it. "Invisiblity." The voice announced.

"Invisibility?" I asked.

"Yes." She clarified. "For a secluded goth, who very much values her alone time, invisibility will suit you well."

"I do like to be left the hell alone sometimes." I thought aloud. "Plus I could use it to sneak up on people."

"Exactly." The voice said, "Good luck."

Then the white room faded, and I woke up in Beck's arms, just as Cat did a few minutes ago. Deciding to test out my new powers, I focused on turning invisible. My friend's reactions told me that it worked.

* * *

No POV

After Jade, Beck went next. Then Tori. Then Andre. And finally Robbie. Each of the teens had their own explanation for their new powers:

-' _For a tech-savvy boy who knows how to manipulate any computer through coding, Telekinesis will just be a step up from machines to the real worlds_.' After waking up, Robbie fainted straight away, unable to comprehend his new ability.

-' _For a boy who lives to protect those you love, force fields will be a way for you to physically show that affection, keeping them safe in the process.'_ Beck was happy with his power, thinking of all the situations in which he could protect his friends from harm.

-' _For a girl who wants to do everything and be everyone, shape shifting will help you accomplish that dream.'_ To test her new ability, Tori decided to mess with Jade by morphing into a the animal she hated most, a duck, however it backfired when Jade just threw duck-Tori across the room.

-Andre, according to the lady was a hard choice. However she did manage to decided within a few minutes. _'For a boy who spends his life looking after his grandmother, keeping up school grades, writing music and having an active social life; super strength shows the visualises the mental strength needed for you to juggle it all whilst still keeping your calm persona.'_

"Any questions?" Sikowitz asked the group.

"Many." Beck started, running a hand though his hair. "Why us?"

"You six have shown exceptional ambition and control in your performances and skills. Every few years or so, a group of students are chosen for this task. We chose you." He explained.

"There are more students with powers?" Tori asked.

"Not really. Unfortunately, our last set of chosen students met a... dark end." The last past, Sikowitz mumbled lowly so that the group could not hear.

"Why didn't we know of this before?" Jade asked.

"Because if the public knew, then there would be a revolt. Surely everyone would want powers, which would cause more villains. You see, powers were developed in the 1980's, but the research got out of hand, and some scientists went mad with power, creating a mafia-like gang of villains in LA, with the desire to take over the world. This is why we select people to destroy them."

"Can we tell our families about this?"

"Oh god no, that would only give away your positions. You will never tell anyone about this." Sikowitz warned them. "Take these." He handed out devices, which looked like pear-phones. "These are your way to talk to me. I will inform you of missions"

Everyone took a phone. "Why don't we have more than one power each, surely I'd make more sense to stock us up with loads of powers." Robbie said.

"There are many reasons why not Robbie." Sikowitz started. "First of all, the body can only handle a certain amount of new abilities, without there being drastic consequences. Another point it that-"

"We might go rogue and use it against good." Jade finished for him.

"Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

After school, the gang decided to meet up at Tori's house to test their new powers. Cat had managed to get there in like 30 seconds, running so fast that the people on the street only saw a blur of red hair pass them, and by the time their eyes had focused, she was gone. It was amazing how much control she had while running, it was like everything went slow motion in her brain her as she went.

"What took you all so long?" She asked, sat on the door step of Tori's house, when Jade and Tori finally got there.

"Andre accidentally broke his car door off it's hinges when he tried to open it, so Robbie had to fix it with his Telekinisis. It was really cool to watch him patch it with his mind." Tori explained.

"Kay kay." Cat smiled. "I designed a few costumes." She proudly held out her notebook, which contined pages of basic doodles of different costumes for each of them.

"They look nice." Robbie said as he walked over with Beck and Andre.

"You had that much time ey?" Beck asked.

"Yup." Cat beamed. "I got here really-" She ran behind them in the blink of an eye. "-fast."

"Let's get inside." Tori patted her pockets for her key. "Oh great." She sighed. "I left my keys in the house this morning."

"Just morph into something small then and climb though the window." Jade rolled her eyes, thinking the solution was so obvious.

"Of course!" Tori thought of a mouse and felt her body shrink. Beck learnt over, picked her up and held her up to the slightly opened window, allowing for her to crawl in. Once she reached the other side, she morphed back into her regular body and opened the door for the rest.

"Rat girl." Jade mocked.

"It was a mouse." Tori replied.

"It was a mouse." Jade put on her Tori-country girl accent to repeat the half-latina's words.

"I don't sound like that!"

"Guys." Beck said, pulling up a near transparent purple force field between them. "Stop it."

"She started it." Tori grumbled.

"Come on." Cat begged impatiently. "I wanna test out my running a little more."

"There's no room in here Cat." Andre reminded her.

"Phooie." She slumped onto the couch, furrowing her brows.

"How about you keep designing our costumes?" Robbie suggested to comfort her.

"Kay kay." She smiled. "Oooh!" She remembered suddenly. "I've already made mine, I'll be right back." And with that she disappeared, the only signs of her departure was the slight blur of her body, and the slamming of the front door.

"My guess is that she won't stay in one place for more than 5 minutes now." Beck laughed.

"Hey, where's Jade?" Andre asked, looking around the room and noticing a lack of their goth friend.

"Wait." Tori said, "I just let an invisible Jade West into my home." She quickly spun on her heel and ran up the stairs. "You better not have my diary!" She screamed.

Jade re-materialised by the couch, laughing. "I wonder how long it will take her to notice I'm not there"

" _Jade! I know you're in here!_ " They heard Tori yell from upstairs, causing the group to burst into laughter.

"How long do you think it'll take for Cat to get back?" Andre asked, intrigued by the red-head's speed.

"My guess is that she ran home, which is like 3 miles away, to get that super-hero costume she made a while back. And 'cause she managed to run a mile in less that a minute, I'd give it 5 minutes till she's back."

"You could have just said '5 mins'" Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Robbie sighed, accidentally knocking a vase over, but managing to mentally stop it from falling. "This is still so cool."

"I'm scared that I'll break everything I touch." Andre admitted.

"It'll be useful if we need to fight villains like Sikowitz said." Beck reminded.

"Do you really think we're going to have to fight?" Andre asked.

"I hope so." Jade smirked slightly.

"I couldn't find her." Tori sighed bitterly, walking down the stairs before spotting the goth. "Really?" She sighed.

"Really." Jade clarified, stopping herself from laughing at Tori's mistake.

* * *

A few hours later, the group were all adapted to their powers and figuring out how they could work together. Like how Andre and Robbie could combine their powers to lift and throw large objects.

"Finished!" Cat announced as she held up her fully detailed drawings on her costume designs.

She had kept her already made outfit for herself: the fitted black full-body suit with bright pink gloves, cape, eye mask, external shorts, and sequenced pink 'C' on the chest. _(Shown in Tori's audition in 'Beck Falls for Tori', just with an added pink mask.)_

Tori had a two piece suit: a dark grey running jacket, and tight trousers with leopard print light grey and black thigh and shoulder designs. Her mask had stylised suggestion of a jaguar which covered the top of her head down to her eyes and cheeks while revealing the bottom of her nose and mouth and jaw. There was a light grey 'T' on her chest, similar to how Cat had a 'C'.

Jade's costume was a tight black body-suit (like Cat's) with an added grey crop-top over the torso reaching a dark purple belt with purple knee high boots. Like the other two girls, there was a dark purple 'J' on her chest, and a small scissor emblem by her right collar bone.

Robbie had a tech inspired suit with black plugs and wire designs snaking over the light blue suit. There were thin metal shoulder, shin, and wrist plates to emphasise the robotic style, as well as the silvery-metal 'R' on the chest.

Andre's red suit extenuated his muscles, with silver designs on the torso focused towards the light blue A on the chest. His silver and red mask mostly covered his dreadlocks and face, leaving only his eyes and the space under his cheek bones revealed.

Beck's black suit matched Jade's, with his 'B' inside a purple detailed circle, which replicated the style of his purple force fields. His grey shirt, however, was longer than Jade's stopping at his waist rather than just above the bellybutton.

"They look so good Cat." Beck complemented the younger girl.

"Yay." Cat beamed, clapping excitedly. "I'll get the fabric and make them this weekend."


	3. Chapter 3

Tori POV

It's been a year since Sikowitz gave us these powers, and a lot has changed.

Our suits have been adapted to our specific powers and fitted with various concealed equipment for combat such as rocket boots (which had been created just for us). They are extremely useful two help us move about, but hard to focus our powers while using them. In the last year we've all enhanced our powers and learnt our strengths and limits:

Cat's can build up enough energy to propel her up vertical walls and even across water (which is about 650mph, according to her weight, force and the fluid drag. I don't really know that much though, Robbie did the maths). And you can barely see her running blur when travailing short distanced or at intense speeds. However, when she get's tired, her speed gradually starts to slow down, knocking her out in extreme cases.

Jade's invisibly is great for creating traps and diversions to trick the enemies, allowing for her to attack them in their moments of weakness and confusion. By building up her strength, she can also sneak up on someone and hit them over the head to instantly knock them out.

Andre's strength allows him to throw cars and vans over 40 metres with ease, and dead-lift 33,000lb trucks with little exertion, using them to cause harm, or crush villains.

Robbie's telekinesis helps Andre to catapult objects towards the villains, trapping or crushing them. His force is no where near as much as Andre's, but he does have more control.

Beck's force fields are now strong enough to stop nearly everything, as long as it's not too heavy or coming too fast. Unfortunately, when he can't stop an object, the field shattered, knocking him down with it. That is rare though.

My shape shifting has really developed so that I can utilise each animal's abilities, faulting only slightly in moments of exhaustion (like that time I turned into a pigeon rather than an Eagle. Jade didn't stop calling me Pigeon for weeks.)

It amazes me how I used to be an average teenage girl, unbeknownst to the world of super powers. How could I not know about this world of good and evil? This world where a large villain mafia was in my home city, LA, and that they were constantly starting fights to gain control and over-power good. How did the super's before us keep this all a secret?

All these thing I was once unaware of, now control and frame my life. Every week or two, my friends and I stop another one of this Mafia's plots at domination, fighting our hardest for them to not over-power us and harm civilians. More often than not, we are successful, putting the villains in behind bars or killing them. However, no jail can really contain their powers so they regularly escape, and if they end up dead more are just recruited to take their place. It's an endless cycle.

Since we got our powers, the public started the catch on and discover that super heroes are real, but the media has been convinced that powers are born with and not created so that people don't attempt to get their own. It's not our fault of course, just that the mafia have been moving their fights to the streets, only making our job at protecting civilians harder. Our identities are still secret, because of our masks, which we are all thankful of for privacy sake.

Currently, we are all gathered in my basement, which we have converted into a planning/hangout room. "3 weeks." Andre observed. "3 weeks since our last call out."

"I feel like they might be planning something big." Robbie added.

"Like they're sending out all their fighters at once, rather than in groups?" Beck asked. This is something we always pray doesn't happen, as the last time they did this, the last set of heroes met their demise. The mafia doesn't seem to be very good at planning how to fight now though, always sending out small groups of villains at a time, rather than their full force.

"Maybe." I said meagerly.

"I hope not." Cat furrowed her brows, like she normally does while trying to plan out a scenario in her head.

"Honestly, I can't believe they're so strong, yet so stupid." Beck laughed to himself.

"I'm not complaining." Jade said pointedly, spinning a pair of scissors around her finger.

"Jadey stop that." Cat said, cringing at the spinning blades.

"Make me." Jade smirked.

"Kay kay." Cat said innocently, before speeding over to her, grabbing the scissors and speeding back to her seat with them.

"You little-" Jade started. "Give them back!"

"Make me." Cat giggled, repeating Jade's words.

"Fine!" Jade snapped, turning invisible.

"Oh." Cat gulped, not knowing where to run as Jade could be anywhere.

"Run Cat!" Robbie said.

Cat spun on her heel and started running for a split second before her body slammed into an invisible object, knocking her backwards and onto the floor.

"Ow!" Jade yelled from the floor opposite Cat, her body now back in view. "You ran into me!"

"You're lucky she hadn't started accelerating yet, she could have killed you with the force." Robbie reminded.

"Sorry Jadey." Cat mumbled, standing up and then helping the goth to her feet.

"You better be." Jade snapped, grabbing her scissors off of the redhead and walking back to her original seat.

"I guess the moral there is don't run with scissors." Andre spoke up, making the group laugh.

"Hehe. I get it!" Cat said, beaming.

"Good Lil'R-" Andre was cut off by a loud buzzing noise coming from each of the Pear Phone look-a-likes that Sikowitz gave them.

"'Large group terrorising civilians in the streets of Downtown LA.'" I read out. "That's the main city."

"Nah really Vega?" Jade said dryly.

* * *

No POV

After quickly changing into their suits, the teens set off to go Downtown. Cat ran ahead (with mouse Tori in her pocket) to scout out the area while the other's used their rocket boots to fly there.

"There's a lot of them." Tori said, morphing back to her human form and looking at the scene before her and Cat while they waited for the rest to fly over to them.

"I'd say about 10." Cat replied, slightly breathless from the run.

"There's no way we can fight them until the others get here." Tori added

"They'll be here soon." Cat replied. "It's a long flight."

"I know, rest here 'till they arrive." Tori replied, morphing into a bird to get a over-head inconspicuous view of the villains. She flew around, watching the group of green suited and masked villains who were causing a scene of destruction and terror at a wide cross road beside a sky scraper (G _oogle 'The Ritz-Carlton Residences LA', and that's what I imagine the general area to look like)_. One of the men was shooting fireballs at citizens who were running away, trying to escape the evildoer's carnage; another was seemingly summoning metal objects towards him; while a third was freezing the ground with spurts of icicles being produced from his hands. Adding on the unknown powers of the other 7 men, this was worse than anything the teens had faced before.

A red, pink and black blur was darting around ground, pulling citizens out of the way from harm. "Cat!" Tori squawked, "You're meant to be resting." She was too far away for the red-head to hear her, but Tori knew Cat was tired as her speed was slower than her full potential. Diving down towards the ground, Tori morphed into her cheetah form to launch herself at the Ice man, who was now also focused on Cat) and stop him from potentially hurting her.

After about a minutes of mostly avoiding harm and saving citizens, Cat and Tori saw the rest of the group landing near by behind a building, so they rushed over towards them.

"What's the situation?" Beck asked Tori, as she so morphed back into her human form.

"About 10 of them." Tori said quickly.

"10?!" Robbie half yelled.

"Shh. Yes." Tor replied.

"Powers?" Beck asked.

"Freezing, Magnetism, Fire shooting, Electrokinesis _(Energy summoner_ ), Water shooter, Size changing, Aerokinesis ( _wind control),_ Elasticity, and one had pellet-like rapid fire." She listed, mentally checking to see if she'd said them all. "There were was one couldn't fully work out though, but they have a brain symbol of their suit so I'm guessing Hypnokinesis ( _ability to mentally send an individuals into a trance-like state_ )."

"Alright." Andre said, trying to think of a plan.

"You alright Cat?" Beck asked the red-head who was still trying to regain her breath.

"She would be." Tori started. "If she actually took a break between the run here, and sprinting around to save people."

"Cat." Jade warned, "you need to take breaks."

"Not now." Cat replied, breathlessly.

"We'll all go." Said Andre, "You stop for a minute okay."

"Kay kay." Cat smiled slightly. And with that, the rest of the team ran off and into the battle.

"Take two to focus on, and try to take them out." Tori commanded, morphing into her go-to cheetah form for the speed and power.

"We know what to do Vega." Jade rolled her eyes before turning invisible and flying towards the elasticity man.

* * *

 **A/N: The villains are just gonna have generic and simple names depended on their powers, cause I'm too lazy to be creative.**

Jade POV

"Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at Vega." I thought while flying over to the man with an elastic band symbol on his chest. "Well, too late now." I shrugged, before thinking about how stupid it was to have your ability shown to everyone through a symbol on your suit, I mean it really takes away the element of surprise.

I landed behind the man, and made my presence know by swinging a punch at the back of his head and laughing at his confusion as he tried to find my invisible body. I flew back around to his front and hit him again. It was funny to watch him frantically try to find me, getting his elasticated limbs all twisted up and knotted in the process. I showed myself to him for a second, smirking at his misfortune.

That was something I really shouldn't have done, as in that moment of weakness I felt a cold object collide with my body and knock me to the ground. I looked up and saw a man, with an icicle symbol on his suit, walking towards me with his arms held out front. I braced myself for pain that never came.

* * *

Cat POV

"Jade!" I gasped from the place I was 'resting'. I mean, I guess I did rest a little, but now it's time to fight. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the icicle man and tackled him to the ground. "NO ONE HURTS JADE!" I screamed at him, while I pummelled him with lightning fast punches.

"Thanks Cat." Jade said, getting to her feet once I'd knocked the man out.

"2 down." I said, referring to the twisted Elastic-man and the unconscious Ice-guy. "8 to go."

"8 to go." She repeated, turning invisible again and leaving to fight.

I scanned the area to see if anyone needed help. Luckily, everyone seemed to be holding their own against the villains, but Beck had no real form of attack, using his force fields to try and repel the Pellet-shooters projectiles. I sped over to them and positioned myself beside Beck, behind his force field.

"Ready?" He asked me, knowing already what I can over to do.

"Ready." I confirmed, the pellet-man looked slightly worried, but didn't stop shooting at the field.

Beck expanded his field from a 2D barrier to a 3D sphere with Beck and I inside to protect us from all sides. I started to run at the sphere's wall, making it rotate around us like a hamster ball, crushing the Pellet-man underneath it.

"Good job Cat." Beck smiled at me as I ran. I nodded back before turning the ball to the left and running over the Aerokinesis villain that Cheetah-Tori was fighting.

"Thanks guys." Tori spoke/growled. Beck collapsed the sphere and all three of us headed towards Andre and Robbie who were fighting the Fire shooter, Size changing man (who was currently the size of a house), and the magnetism man.

We reached them just in time, as the magnetism man summonsed Robbie towards him (via the metal add-ons in Robbie's suit). Beck managed to throw a field between them, keeping Robbie from travailing too far towards him. We then focused on the other men, Tori morphed into an African Elephant and began to ram at the Size-Changing man, while Andre was throwing anything he could at him. As a car flew though the air at the giant, a burst of flames shot past my head. I sprinted over to the Fire-shooter and magnetism man, and with Robbie's help, started to distract and trap them with Beck backing us up with force-fields whenever we were in danger.

I pulled an extendable rope from by suit pocket and started sprinting in circles around the fire-shooting man, trapping him tightly inside, before Robbie manipulated a nearby deserted car to trap him inside. While Beck was defending us from the Magnetism man, who'd attempted to try and summon Robbie's suit again.

Suddenly, we heard a loud, almost alarmed, trumpet from Elephant-Tori, making us all quickly turn around to witness the giant throwing Andre into a nearby Skyscraper. His body crashed through the glass, sending him into the 4th floor, and presumable knocking him out. In an act of pure rage, Elephant-Tori rammed into the giant's body, knocking him to the ground with an almighty crash. Robbie and Beck worked together to keep the beast grounded, but in the moment of vulnerability, the Magnetism man summoned Robbie towards him and knocked him out with one solid punch to the head.

Just as we got ready to react, the Magnetism man was taken down by an invisible force. Jade had joined us. I looked around to notice that she'd take down the water-shooting man while we were fighting the others. Jade's invisible fists knocked out the man, while Elephant-Tori rammed into the giant's head, knocking him out too.

In the break between action, we all exchanged a quick plan on what to do with the Electrokinesis man, as well as the the villain who's power we didn't fully know.

"Anything with mind control is dangerous, remember." Beck said. "And I don't even know where he is." We all looked around, and he had a point. The Electrokinesis Man was manipulating the weather to create a lightening storm to fuel his power, but the other was no where in sight.

"You scout the area, I'll check on Andre and Robbie." I said, not waiting for a response before taking off towards the skyscraper and using my built up energy to run vertically up the building and onto the floor where Andre landed. "Andre!" I called out to the deserted office room, everyone inside probably fled as soon as the fight broke out.

"Lil' Red." Andre replied groggily, from the floor behind a desk.

"You alright?" I asked, running to him and quickly checking him over.

"As good as I can be." He said, slowly sitting up.

"You think you can fight?" I asked him, helping him to his feet.

"Yep." He dusted himself off and walked over to hole in the window. "What's the plan?"

"Only 2 are left, we've gotta still find the mind control one." I said.

"Thanks Lil' Red." He said before he started to fly out of the window towards the others while I left to go check on Robbie's state.


	4. Chapter 4

Beck POV

After flying around frantically for a few minutes, Jade spot the 'Mind control man' mentally attacking fleeing civilians nearby. Unfortunately, by this point the lightning storm was in full swing for the Electrokinesis man, and the Elastic Guy had un-knotted himself now. However, it was 5 (excluding the still unconscious Robbie) against 3, so we had a good shot at beating the villains.

With the lightning strikes littering the new battle field, everyone had to be careful where they stepped, "Come on kiddies." The Electrokinesis Man called out to us in a patronising tone, beckoning us forward with his lightning-bolt staff.

I pulled up a force-field around us all while Jade turned invisible, Tori morphed into a cheetah and Andre lifted a car, throwing it up over the field and at the Elastic man, barely missing.

"Is that all you've got?" The mind-control man chuckled menacingly, while a bolt of lightning stuck just metres away from where we stood.

Tori and I exchanged a look and took off towards the Electrokinesis man. Tori quickly reached the man and morphed into a honey badger, temporary confusing him before she violently jumped at him and used her crawl to dig into his throat, while I put up a field around us for protection. Messy stuff, but in the battle of good and evil, sometimes you've gotta fight dirty.

I looked around the fight to see Jade was trying to twist the Elastic Guy's limbs around him, while Andre and Cat were approaching the mind control man. I turned back to Tori and saw her back in her regular cheetah form, with the dead man beside her. "You go to Jade, I'll get to Andre and Cat." She said/growled at me, and we both took off our separate ways.

When I reach Jade and the Elastic Guy, who was frantically trying to catch Jade without knotting himself up, I used all my power to produce a projectile field, and sent it towards the Elastic Guy, knocking him far backwards and to the ground. Jade must have run over to where he landed, because I saw him try to bat away an invisible force which was tying his hands together, before clubbing him over the head

When she re-appeared she was stood beside me, smirking at her work. I didn't have much time to smile back before we rushed over to Cat, Andre and a now unconscious Tori. "Hypnokinesis" Andre explained quickly, finding things to throw while Cat was weaving around the man at lightning speed. "He knocked Tori out in a second, would have got Cat too if she didn't keep dodging."

" _This is my time to shine I guess, the final fight where I can throw up a force-field to protect-_ " My thoughts were interrupted by Cat's deafening scream of pain, on the floor opposite the man who had one hand pointed out towards her withering body.

"Cat-" I attempted to run forward before the man spoke up.

"Step any closer and I'll kill her." He smirked.

"Psionic blast." Jade spoke-gasped though clenched teeth.

"Well done." The man replied sarcastically, focusing more energy towards Cat and causing her even more pain, making her cry out again.

"Stop- please." Andre pleaded.

"Why would I?" The man replied. "I am in control here. A single movement from any of you would end in her death." To emphasis his point, he took the pain off of Cat and reapplied it harder, forcing her to let out an even louder strangled scream.

"Cat-" We were helpless. "What do you want from us?" I said quickly, he'll stop if we do what he want's right?

"To surrender, and don't try to stop us again." He said slowly.

"Never." Said Andre.

"Pity." The man said sarcastically again, "Your death will be very painful won't it?" He spoke to a still withering Cat. "It seems like your 'friends' are too selfish to spare you."

"No!- Cat we're sorry." I couldn't watch this any longer.

"Give in the-." The man's was suddenly cut off and shoved forward as a large piece of debris flew into his back, making him collapsed to the ground, revealing a once again conscious Robbie behind him, his eyes filled with rage.

"Cat!" Jade ran to the red-head's side, clutching her hand.

"J...Ja." Cat tried to talk, but her body, too broken, started to slowly give up.

"Cat! Come on Cat stay with us." I begged, beside her.

Robbie pulled out his Pear Phone look-a-like to contact Sikowitz. "Battle won." He spoke in clear simple sentences. "Help needed fast. Hurry, please."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day in a secluded room in the hospital.  
Still Beck POV

"Wake up Cat." I snivel from beside her bed, along with the rest of the group. We hadn't left her side since she was admitted the day before, and she hadn't improved since.

"Come on kitten, you can do this." Tori said from her wheelchair beside us, officially she was meant to be in her own hosptial bed, but she refused to be away from Cat's side.

"All the men are incarcerated or having their corpses disposed of now." Sikowtiz announced, walking into the room.

"Great." Jade said sarcastically. "We have maximum of 2 weeks before they all break out again.

"Not so fast Jade." Sikowitz replied, "while you were fighting, the FBI discovered the Villain's HQ. Every single one of them has been taken to a secluded prison where they will never be able to escape again."

"Really?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"Really." Sikowitz clarified, "It's been in the works for a while, and it was only just-" He cut himself off when his eyes fell on the still unconscious Cat. "Still no change?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"She'll come around." Sikowitz said calmly. "She's strong."

"We know." I replied, reaching out my hand to hers and rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Thanks for all your help Kids." Sikowitz said, before his phone started ringing. "More updates." He informed us, leaving the same way he came in.

* * *

Cat POV

Everything was scary here. Dark, gloomy, creepy, disturbing, every nasty adjective. All I could see was a long, empty, dimly lit road, leading to God knows where. I've been walking along it for days it seems and it's still dark and scary, nothing changes. I can't even remember what brought me here, all I can recall is pain. A lot of pain. Then Jade's voice, and then this.

It feels like I'm being followed, but every time I turn around no one is there. I tried to run, but I couldn't, I was stuck at this slow pace with this invisible being looming over me. I just want to go home, to be back with my friends. Every so often I hear this manic laugh, as if someone were controlling this numbing dream, manipulating my mind to think this way. Am I being mind controlled? Maybe- I don't know.

"JUST LET ME GO HOME!" I screamed into the nothingness.

"Not so fast Caterina." I heard a voice and snapped my head around, but no one was there.

"Who said that"? I squeaked.

"Me." It replied, I continued to search for this unknown person, but no one was there. "You can't see me, don't bother looking." The voice continued.

"Where are you then?"

"In your mind."

"My... mind?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Yes Caterina."

"Cat, please." I corrected. "Are you the reason I am here?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Send me home then!." I yelled angrily.

"I can't do that yet. And besides, I wouldn't try telling me what to do"

"Why not?" I screamed. "I want to go home and you-" My voice suddenly left my throat as I collapsed to the ground, clutching my head. The pain was back.

"That's why." The voice spoke, ignoring my pain. "I am in control Cat. As long as you are here. You are mine."

"Who are you?" I whimpered, trying to talk though over to body-wracking pain.

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

Jade POV

"Beep...beep...beep..beep..beep.. .beep" The sound of Cat's heart monitor wracked though the room.

"That's speeding up." Tori pointed out frantically.

"DOCTOR!" Robbie ran into the hallway screaming. "We need a doctor!"

"Cat." I grabbed her hand. "Come on Cat."

" .beepbeepbeep."

"That's too fast now."

"She's shaking." Beck pointed out, I looked at Cat's body and noticed he was right.

"She's having a fit." Andre said.

"Calm down Kitten, please." I begged, tears welling up in my eyes.

Robbie ran back into the room, followed by a doctor. "I need everyone out." The doctor said.

"What- no!" I yelled.

"He needs to help Cat." Beck said.

"I'm not leaving her!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Jade." Andre swiftly picked me up and carried me outside the hospital room.

"No!" I started kicking and screaming as Andrew sat me on a chair.

Beck threw a force field up around me, presumably to stop me from turning invisible and running back to Cat.

* * *

Cat POV

"I think that's enough." The man released the pain after a about a minutes of torture, I felt my heart race start to slow down to the normal rate.

"What do you want from me?" I cried.

"Nothing - yet." He said slowly. "Until I'm out of this jail, you will be my weapon."

"Y...you're in jail."

"Of course, you put me here."

"You're the Psionic blast guy!" I announced.

"Took you that long to work out?" The voice said, slightly shocked.

"Sorry, I was pre-occupied with trying to not die from pain!" I yelled.

"You asking for more?" The voice said.

"No." I whimpered back.

"That's what I thought." I could practically hear him smirking. "Once I brake out, I will use you more."

"Use me?"

"Yes, you will be my puppet, to rule the world."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"What does it matter? Even if you tell anyone, they won't be able to stop me. I am in control of your comatose mind."

"Comatose?" I asked, that's a word I've definitely never heard before.

"Asleep." He sighed.

"You can only control me when I'm asleep?"

"Yes, I am in full control then, but I can still work my way though at weakened moments of consiousness." I could hear the sneer in his voice.

 _"Is she okay?" I heard Jade's concerned voice in the distance._

 _"It wasn't a heart attack at least, to be honest I don't know what it was." A voice I never heard of before spoke._

 _"You don't know?" Jade yelled back. "What kind of doctor are you?!"_

 _"I'm sorry- I just." The doctor stuttered._

 _"Thank you anyway." I heard Robbie say calmly._

I felt someone grab my hand, but I couldn't see them, I tried hard to squeeze it.

 _"She moved!" I heard Beck announce. "I felt it!"_

"I will fight back." I said stubbornly to the man.

"Have fun trying." He retorted.

Suddenly I felt his presence leave me, and my head pounded with a new type of pain, knocking me to the ground. His face flashed before my eyes before it all went white.

I bolted upright suddenly, gasping for breath. My eyes quickly darting around the hospital room and seeing my friends around me.

"CAT!" Jade eloped my frail body in a hug.

"NO!" I screamed, pushing her off of me.

"Cat?" Beck asked, concerned.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I don't know what's come over me, I know Jade won't hurt me, but it's like something in my brain is making me push her away.

"Cat- I'm sorry." Jade's voice was laced with hurt.

"Just stay back." I growled, the voice not sounding like my own.

"What's wrong with you Cat?" Tori piped up.

 _What is wrong with me? What's making me do this? Or who- the man! He can control me in 'moments of weakness'. Be strong Cat. Be strong._

"Just.. stay away." I'm gaining control, I can feel it. "I'm dangerous."

"You couldn't hurt a fly Cat." Robbie said.

"I won't but _he_ will." I said, trying to warn them.

"Who Cat?"

"The Psionic blast man." I said quickly, I could feel him in my head trying to stop me from telling them.

"He's locked away Cat."

"No he's -ahh." I felt a rush of pain take over me. Not as intense as before, but enough to make me clench my teeth.

"Cat?" Beck asked, grabbing my hand.

" _He's_ in my brain." I gasped out. " _He's_ controlling me- ahhh." Another rush of pain took over me.

"Get Sikowitz." Tori told Robbie, who ran out of the room to get him.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away Jade." I cried, tears suddenly forming in my eyes.

"It's okay Cat." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"I mean it. Sorry everyone."

"Just don't scare us like that again Lil' Red." Andre said.

"I'll try." I smiled back, the pain slowly leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Still Cat POV

When Robbie came back with Sikowitz, I tried to explain what happened, but every time I got the words out, a stream of pain shot though my body.

"He's stronger than we thought, if he can control you from this far away." Sikowitz sighed.

"Do you think he'll be able to get into my head too?" Tori gulped. "I mean, he did use his powers on me too."

"I'm guessing that if he could, he would have by now." Beck said.

"Phew." Tori sighed with relief. "-sorry Cat."

"It's alright Tori." I replied.

"I'll make some calls to make sure he's highly guarded so he will never escape." Sikowitz old us, before leaving.

"I guess this is goodbye then guys." I gulped.

"What?" Robbie said. "Why?"

"If that madman can control me, then I'm a threat. I could end up killing you all in my sleep and I would have no restraint." Tears started filling my eyes. "I'm dangerous!"

"We won't let you leave us Cat." Tori said suddenly.

"What are you going to do then? Tie me to my bed at night?!"

"If we have to, then yes." Jade said, looking down at her feet.

"Who's going to do that then? I live alone, Nonna's moved to Elderly Acres in a few days ago."

"How about I move in with you?" Jade suddenly suggested. "You said you were looking for a room-mate to look after the place anyway."

"I won't put you in danger Jade." I said stubbornly.

"Oh come on Cat. You need someone to help you pay the flat's rent every month anyway, and besides any regular person would catch onto your powers." She pointed out.

"Alright." I sighed at her logic.

"Knew you'd give in." Jade smirked.

"So what're we going to do about this then?" Robbie asked.

"We'll see how it goes here tonight, then we'll plan after that." Tori suggested. "It is getting late."

"Kay kay." I said. "If I go rogue, then do what ever you have to do to stop me."

* * *

A few hours later, I laid awake while my friends all sleep on various spots around the room. Honestly, I'm too scared to sleep as _he_ will have control over me. I don't even want to think about what _he_ could make me do. I shifted around in my bed again.

"Cat?" Robbie asked from the floor beside my bed.

"Did I wake you?" I say back.

"No." He replied. "You tried sleeping yet?"

"No. I'm scared."

"It'll be okay Kitten." He slowly stood up and started brushing my hair away from my face.

"That's nice." I purred.

"Really?" He smiled, slowly running his hand down the full length of my red locks.

"Really." I replied, the soothing action relaxing me.

"Try to sleep okay?" He said.

"Kay ka..." My voice trailed off as I shut my eyes and instantly fell asleep _Man, I really was tired._ I thought before my mind went completely blank.

* * *

Key:

Normal = Cat normally talking

 _Italic = possessed Cat_

* * *

Robbie POV

I watched her eyes slowly close, and I began to pull my hand away from her hair. That's when one of her hands shot up and grasped itself around my wrist tightly. "Ow Cat." I whispered to her, trying to pry her fingers away. "Seriously Cat." I raised my voice slightly as she started to dig her nails into my skin. However hard I tried, her grip didn't falter, and she started to sit up from the bed. In the low light, it was hard to tell, but I could see there was something different with her eyes. They were glassy and darker than normal.

"Cat?" I asked her.

" _She's gone_." Cat said, her voice rougher and deeper than normal, all sense of jovial personality absent.

I could feel blood trickling down my wrist as I used my telekinesis to pry her hand open and baked away from her bed. "Cat, this isn't you."

" _I'll kill you Robert_." The unCatlike voice said, slowly climbing out of bed. The noise started waking the others.

"Cat?" Tori asked.

" _Cat's gone_." Cat said darkly, her eyes still focused on me, walking towards me.

The next few moments find of blurred together. Cat leaping at me, Tori morphing into a cheetah and Beck pulling out a force field. Within second's Cat was pinned to the ground by Tori's cheetah form while Beck had me trapped inside a force field.

" _GET OFF ME YOU MUTT_!" Cat kicked and screamed at Tori.

"I'm sorry Cat." Tori spoke-growled as she held down the petite girl.

"What do we do?" Jade yelled. "We can't knock her out, she's already asleep!"

"Here." Andre pushed Tori off of Cat an carried the screaming red-head to her hospital bed. "There should be rope in her suit pocket." I rushed across the room to where Cat's suit was hung over a chair.

" _Let go of me_!" Cat super-speed repeatedly kicked Andre, but his strength made him feel practically nothing.

"Here." I threw the rope to him where he then tied it around Cat's wrists and then to the hospital bed, repeatedly apologising to her.

" _Arghhhhh_!" She screamed in pain, withering on her bed.

"The Psionic blast guy must be torturing her again." Beck gasped.

"Can he do that?" I asked.

"That must have been the false heart attack in her coma." Jade pointed to Cat's faster beeping heart rate monitor.

"HELP ME!" Cat screamed, her natural voice returning slightly.

"I'm so sorry Cat." I cried. "We can't... we just can't."

* * *

We watched our petite friend wither in pain for over 10 minutes, knowing there was nothing we could do to save her, before the Psionic blast man seemingly gave up and let her rest.

We all wearily feel asleep. Praying for a way to fix this


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning

Jade POV

It's mid-day now, and we're all sat on the floor playing a games Go-fish to pass the time. Cat's not awake yet, and we're all starting to worry that she's in another coma from the pain.

"Your go Jade." Robbie said to me.

"I'm out." I said, throwing my cars to the ground.

"That's not how Go-fish works." Beck said.

"Don't care." I shrugged, "I'm bored of this." I walked over to Cat's bed and sat in one of the chairs beside it.

"When will she wake up?" Tori asked, following me over, still in her wheelchair.

"How would I know Vega?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was just asking." Tori snapped back. "Could someone roll me down to the ground floor? I need food." She said.

"Why don't you just walk? Your legs are fine!" I growled at her.

"You heard the doctor. If she's not in her bed, she has to be in the chair until he says other wise." Andre reminded. "I'll take you." He walked over to Tori and started wheeling her out of the room.

"What a bitch." I growled.

"Why're you so angry at Tori today?" Beck asked, wrapping a hand over my shoulders comfortingly.

"I don't know." I snapped back.

"Do you want me to get you a coffee?" Beck Robbie offered.

"Yes please." I mumbled.

"Black, 1 sugar?" He asked.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Beck said, before leaving the room to head to the coffee machine downstairs. Leaving Robbie and I alone with a sleeping Cat.

"So." He said to try and break the tension.

"So." I replied.

"So." A third voice added.

"Wha-Cat!" I smiled down at the now awake red-head.

"Hi hi." She tried to wave at me, before she realised her hands were tied to her bed. "Wh...what happened?"

"Nothing really, just-" Robbie started.

"Robbie, your wrists!" Cat gasped referring to his bandaged wrists, with patches of red where the blood had soaked though. "Did... did I do that?"

"It's alright Cat it doesn't hurt I swear." Robbie stumbled.

"I told you I was dangerous." Cat suddenly burst in tears, trying to hid her face, but failing miserably because of the lack of use of her hands.

"Oh Cat." I tried to comfort. "It' wasn't you."

"It was me!" She screamed. "My body did this!"

"You can't even remember it Cat." I grumbled. "How the hell could you have been able to stop yourself."

"I think I'm starting to remember it." Cat near-whispered.

"What do you think happened?" Robbie asked her.

"It's hazy." She said, furrowing her brows in thought. "I remember Robbie sitting with me as I fell asleep, is that right?"

"Yeah, I was stroking your hair." Robbie said.

"Then it all went black, everything after that is slightly blurred." Cat said.

"That's when _he_ started controlling you." Robbie cut in.

"There's more." Cat continued. "A tiger, or something, was pinning me down. Then Andre tied me down here. Then pain, a lot of pain."

"You were withering for like 10 minutes." I cringed at the memory.

"It was like coma again. I was on this deserted road, but _his_ voice was there, he was causing my pain, telling me what to do."

"What was _he_ saying?"

"That he will break out, even if it's been set back by me telling you all. He said I deserved the pain for snitching." She snivelled. "That he would get me to kill you all."

"We'll stop him before that happens." Robbie said.

"What if we don't what if-."

"It won't happen Cat. I promise." I told her. "Come on, let's untie these." I nodded to the rope around her wrists.

"I need them put back on tonight" She said.

"If that's what you want." Robbie nodded.

"It is."

* * *

The Next day was a Monday, which meant school. Tori and Cat were discharged late the night before, with Jade staying over at Cat's apartment to tie her down.

"Hi guys." Cat said, walking over to the group, much less excited than normal.

"You alright Lil'Red?" Andre asked.

"She didn't sleep." Jade explained, also joining the group. "She point blank refused."

"Cat, you need to sleep."

"Not if it meant I would hurt Jade." She yawned.

"But doesn't no sleep make you mentally weaker, and therefore easier for _him_ to control you while you're awake?" Robbie pointed out.

"Stop confusing me!" Cat yelled, storming away from the group.

"She's really testy today." Jade sighed, leaving the group to chase Cat down.

"Poor Cat." Tori looked sadly at the ground.

"She'll feel better once she remembers we have track next." Beck pointed out.

"How will that make her feel better?" Robbie asked. "track sucks."

"Not when you have super speed." Beck reminded.

"Lucky chiz."

* * *

"Kill...me." Tori said breathlessly after the classes 1500m run.

"It wasn't that bad." Cat smiled, breathing normally. Obviously, she couldn't just speed around the track at 600mph, but she still finished the run first with no exertion.

"Well done Cat." Their teacher congratulated, "That time has to be a school record."

"Thanks." Cat smiled.

"You should really considered trying out for the athletics team." The teacher continued, before walking away to tend to a ground of exhausted girl.

"Oops." Cat gulped, "Was I really going that fast?"

"Kinda." Jade said. "But not enough for anyone to be concerned.

"But still- I'm meant to be hiding this." Cat said, lowering her voice.

"It's okay Cat, just a minor slip up, it's 'cause you're tired." Tori reminded.

"Because you didn't sleep." Jade pointed out.

" _Would you rather I slept and let him control me to kill you_?!" Cat's voice had dropped from her normal baby-like voice, to a darker and more sinister tone.

"We-I-Of course not Cat." Tori fumbled over her words.

"Cat, you're letting him in." Jade's eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm trying not to." Cat's voice had returned momentarily before dropping again. " _But I'm too weak_."

"Miss!" Tori called suddenly. "Jade's having an asthma attack!" She lied.

"Take her to the nurse." The teacher called back, preoccupied with another student.

"Come on." Tori lead Cat and Jade (who was faking an attack) away from the running track, and towards the school.

"Quick thinking Vega." Jade said.

"Thanks." Tori said, slightly shocked by the complement.

"Let's take Cat to Sikowitz."

* * *

Tori and Jade burst into Sikowitzs classroom.

"Knock next time girls." Sikowitz said. "I'm teaching here."

"They're only Freshmen, this is more important." Jade grabbed the mans oversized poncho-like shirt and pulled him out of the room and to the empty black-box theatre.

"I do not like to be dragged Jade." Sikowitz said sternly.

"I didn't ask." Jade shrugged.

"Any reason you brought me out here?" Sikowitz said.

"Cat's been- wait." Tori started, before cutting herself off when she noticed the lack of the red-headed girl.

"Where's Cat gone?" Jade gulped.

" _Here_." A deep voice said from behind them. They turned to see Cat welding a pair of scissors that she had pried from Jade's locker door.

"Cat." Sikowitz tried to calm the youngest girl, holding up his hands and stepping in front of the girls.

Cat simply sped past him and pinned Jade against the wall at lightning speed, holding the scissors to her throat. " _How does it feel, to get threatened with your own scissors_?" She threatened.

"Cat." Jade gasped.

" _That's my name."_ Cat smirked.

"I'm sorry." Jade replied.

" _Sorry? For what?"_ Cat asked.

"This." Jade said. "Tori now."

Tori quickly morphed into a powerful lion, and ripped Cat's small frame off of Jade.

"Ahh!" Cat screamed in shock before collapsing.

"That was her normal voice." Tori gulped, morphing back.

"She went back to normal just as you jumped at her." Sikwoitz said. "Her aura changed." ( **Oh yeah, did I not mention, that was Sikowitz's power. He could see auras. It's not a fighting power, but good for judging character, which is why he chose who the next supers would be.** )

"What did it look like?" Tori asked.

"When she was possessed, it was murky and grey. Normally, her's is pink."

"Pink?" Jade laughed inwardly. "Really?"

"Explains a lot doesn't it." Sikowitz smiled, lifting Cat up and laying her on a prop-couch in the room. "Wake up Cat, come on." He said.

"Wait, if she's asleep, then how come's _he's_ stopped controlling her?" Jade asked.

"She might be mentally drained, _he_ can't control a mental state she doesn't have." Sikowitz shrugged nonchalant.

* * *

Sikwoitz dismissed the girls for the rest of the day, so once Cat woke up, they took her back to her apartment.

"Come on Kitten, lets get you to sleep." Jade suggested.

"No - I'll." Cat started trying to argue.

"We'll tie you down Cat, you won't be able to move." Tori said.

"Kay." Cat sighed, allowing the other two to lead her to her bed and tied her wrists to the headboard.

"That must be so uncomfortable." Tori commented as the red-head fell asleep.

"Having a knife in your skull would be worse." Jade sighed.

"What?" Tori replied.

"You've seen what _he_ does to her. If we don't tie her down, it'll be our necks on the line." Jade sighed, walking out of the room with Tori.

"I hate this." Tori cringed.

"And you think I don't?" Jade spat back.

"No- it's just. Oh forget it."

"I wish it was me instead." Jade whispered to herself.

"I think we all wish that, remember Beck's breakdown?"

"How could I forget it? He was screaming for hours about how he should have protected her."

"It was horrid."

* * *

20 minutes later, the girls heard screaming coming from Cat's room.

" _He's_ torturing her again." Tori gulped.

"No-." Jade said, jumping to her feet. "She's crying in fear not pain."

"You don't think someone's broken in?" Tori asked.

"One way to check." Jade grabbed a pair of scissors and ran to Cat's room with cheetah-Tori just behind.

"Cat?" Tori spoke-growled to the crying red-head.

"No one else in here." Jade confirmed.

"Then what's happening to her?" Tori asked, over the sound of Cat's screams for help.

"Nightmares?" Jade suggested.

"I don't know about you, but my nightmares don't do that to me."

"GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE STOP IT!" Cat screamed, thrashing about in her sleep.

"Someone's attacking her." Tori pointed out.

"Well done Captain Obvious." Jade said. "We know exactly who."

" _He_ mentally tortures her. It sounds like someone's physically doing something." Tori gulped.

"PLEASE!" Cat yelled "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Thats it!" Jade yelled, jumping onto Cat's bed and slapping her across the face to wake her up.

"Jade- we aren't meant to wake her incase it traps her or-" TOri started scolding.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cat let out a bloodcurdling scream, roughly kicking Jade off of her bed, before curling into a ball (apart from her still tied hands) and sobbing. "Please stop, you've done enough."

"Cat?" Tori asked the red-head.

"Tori?" Cat asked back, before looking up and studying the room. "When did I get back here?"

"Back? Cat, you've been here for a while."

"No, I was being..." She stuttered, crying again.

"Attacked?" Jade asked, slowly standing up.

"Yes." Cat sniffled. "You must have found me and brought me here." she decided.

"No, Kitten, we just woke you up from a nightmare." Jade said.

"But it was real!" Cat yelled, "I was pinned down in an alley, I felt everything. I was so scared."

"Cat, it was a nightmare." Tori said, untying the red-head's wrists.

" _He_ did it." Cat said suddenly. " _He's_ got a new approach, mentally scar me with events to drive me mad-."

"And therefore, leave you physically weaker and fully control you." Jade finished for her.

"That's what _he_ said." Cat gulped, "It's all coming back to me now."

"Why do villains feel the need to monologue and tell us their plans?" Jade thought aloud. "I mean, it makes things easier but-."

"I'm remembering something else." Cat shivered.

"What is it Cat?" Tori asked.

" _He_ said that attack was just the start... next it was going to be something worse. That was so scary and so real- what could be worse than being basically mugged and beaten in an alley?!"

"Rape." Jade breathed out.

"You don't think _he_ would right?" Tori gasped.

Cat burst into tears. "This is stupid! Nothing happened, yet I'm so scared. It was all fake!"

"It wasn't Cat." Jade said. " _He's_ implanting real images in your brain, and sending real shocks of pain. You have every right to be upset Cat. You were just mugged. Really mugged."

"We need to stop him now. Before _he_ does something worse."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm gonna stop with the italic pronouns now, I think you should know who I'm referring to by now.**

Jade POV

After Sikowitz's class a few days later. The gang are all sat in their chairs, apart from Cat who was still in her apartment, too tired to go to school.

"Anymore updates on him?" I asked.

"No." Sikowitz replied curtly. "Wait yes!"

"Really?" Robbie asked.

"Yes." Sikowitz said, "they moved him to a more guarded cell."

"That's not going to stop anything." I cut in. "He can still attack Cat."

"There isnt much more that we can do Jade." Sikowitz sighed.

"Kill him!" I screamed.

"That's illegal Jade." Sikowitz said.

"Do I look like I care?!" I yelled. "Cat hasn't been happy in days and can't leave her room from mental exhaustion. He's driving her mad and taking our Cat away from us!"

"Don't you think we don't know that!" Beck snapped suddenly. "We're her friends too."

"Oh really?" I said. "I don't remember you being there last night when she was screaming bloody murder for help," my head is spinning at this point, "because he's torturing her with mentally scarring images that will haunt her forever."

"I want to help her as much as you to Jade." Sikowitz said slowly.

"Then help us to kill him." Tori piped up.

"Not you too Tori." Sikowitz groaned.

"Cat needs help, and he doesn't deserve to live." Tori growled.

"We'll do it tonight." I instructed. "You three in?" I asked the boys.

"I guess so." "Yeah." "I'm in." They all spoke up.

"Kids, I really can't let you do this." Sikowitz said.

"You're either with us, or against us." I said, pulling out scissors.

"Look." Sikowitz sighed, "I agree with your cause, so I will tell you where he is. But after that, count me out."

"Thank you." Robbie said.

"It's your necks on the line." Sikowitz said, pulling out his fake pear-phone and typing a message." I've sent you the address. Good luck.

* * *

After school at Cat's and Jade's apartment. The gang are all sat in the lounge/kitchen, while Cat had locked herself in her room.

"What was Sikowitz on about with all that 'special regulated' prison? This is just a regular prison." Beck ran his hand through his hair, looking at the address on his phone.

"I think is used to be, then it was abandoned." Robbie said. "I guess it's not anymore."

"That's why his connection with Cat is so strong, he's barely 20 miles away."

"It's probably decked out with anti-villain stuff."

"Like what? They can't reinforce the walls, because of super strength. They can't leave any small gaps because of size changing. They can't use face scanners for guards to access rooms, because of human-shape shifts."

"Maybe the only way of escaping would require multiple powers to get though, with the guards using specific keys or passwords."

"Come on then, let's go." Tori said, jumping up from the couch and heading towards the door.

"What about Cat?" Andre said.

"I'll go tell her." I sighed. "You all go home and get your suits, meet back here in and then we'll go." I finished

After the gang left, I walked to the room that Cat and I shared. "Cat?" I asked timidly, knocking on the door.

"Go away." I heard Cat mumble back. For the last few days she point blank refused to leave her room, using the connected bathroom and only eating when I bring food in for her. I ignored her instructions and I walked in anyway. "I said go away." She repeated.

"And?" I asked. "It's my room too." I looked over at the still full plate of cupcakes I left her. "Not eaten?"

"I wasn't hungry." She muttered back.

"But you love red-velvet." I reasoned.

"And?" She spat back.

"Cat, you need to stop acting like this."

"Like what?"

"Like me!" I yelled. "Actually, scrap that, you're worse than me! You're boarder-line depressed."

"You would be too if you'd seen what I've seen." She looks up at me, and I notice that the sparkle in her eyes is completely gone now, and the bags under them are darker than ever.

"I know it's hard Cat."

"You don't know shit!" She screamed.

"Woah." I automatically responded at her swearing. Cat never swears. "I'm sorry that-"

"No." Cat shook her head."It's not your fault. So why did you come in?"

"Oh right." I sighed. "We got the address of his cell. We're going out to kill him."

"Kill him?" Cat said, a sudden smile forming on her face.

"Yes. We're going to get him out of your head."

"Thank you Jadey." She smiled at me.

"You wanna come?" I asked her.

"Can I?" She asked. "I mean, he might look into my mind and see you coming or something. Or...or he'll set me against you."

"It doesn't matter if he sees us coming, he can't stop us." I reason. "And besides, as long as you're well rested, then he can't control you."

"But... I'm not well rested." She sighs.

"And who's fault is that?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mine." She looked down at her feet.

"It's rush hour right now, so everyone else won't be back for like 2 hours." I reminded her, "and it will take that long added to get to the prison. Sleep until they're back and the car ride there."

"I can't sleep in the car- I'll end up attacking you."

"Beck can put you in a force field." I pointed out. "Try to sleep Kitten."

"Thank you Jadey." She smiled at me.

"Remember to eat the cupcakes."

* * *

As predicted, the LA traffic from Venice to Hollywood delayed the gang from returning, making their total journey over 2 hours long.

"Everyone ready?" Tori asked.

"Just gotta get Cat." I said.

"Cat's coming?" Andre asked wearily.

"Yes, she deserves to. I manged to get her to sleep, so she should be out of his control." I started to leave. "Actually, Andre could you carry her into my car so she can get a little more sleep?"

"Sure." He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

No POV

After a few hours, the gang reached the deserted car park outside the prison. Jade, Beck and Cat in one car with Tori, Robbie and Andre in the other.

"Cat." Beck whispered to the red-head, waking her from her slumber.

"What-ie." She mumbled. "Oh hi Beck." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before noticing. "Where are my hand-ties?"

"You didn't need them." Jade shrugged from the drivers seat of the car.

"You're supposed to put them on before I sleep!" She half yelled. "Wait, I did have them on when- why are we in the car?"

"I told you, we were driving to the prison."

"Why 'didn't I need them'?"

"You didn't scream at all in the apartment so I presumed he wasn't corrupting you, besides I hate tying you up. Did you have any bad dreams?" I said.

"I... I don't think so."

"Good." I smiled at her. "Put your suit on." I told her, Beck and I left to give her some privacy to change in the car alone.

"What's the plan?" Tori asked from outside Andre's car.

"Sneak in there, get into his cell, kill him and get out." Jade said plainly.

"Um... how?" Tori asked.

"Wing it, like we always do." Robbie said. "Like honestly, when do we ever have a solid plan?"

"That's true." Tori shrugged.

"We all ready?" Cat asked, climbing out of the car, now in her suit.

"Yup." Robbie said to her.

"Let's go."

The group took off towards the prison, which itself wasn't a large building, but presumably had a large underground section. After reaching the building, they stopped when they saw the guards. "I've got them." Jade said, turning invisible and knocking the two guards unconscious. The group ran past them before reaching a pass code locked door.

"Now what?" Jade sighed.

"I'll smash it." Andre said.

"Wait. It'll detect the damage and set off an alarm, we need to unlock it." Robbie said, focusing his energy on the lock, until they heard a loud click and the door swung open. They continued to move past the door and to another door with an eye-scanner lock.

"I've got this one." Andre said, running back to the guards, lifting one up and carrying his body over to the scanner.

"Check his pockets for keys." Jade said, "Me might need them further down."

Andre rummaged though the man's pockets and pulled out two identical sets of keys and then lifted the guard's face eye level with the scanner. The words 'Access Granted' echoed around the room as the door alsp opened, leading to an roughly 3 metre by 5 metre open room with a door on the other side.

"It's a pressure detecting pathway." Robbie pointed out. "Standing in the wrong place would set off an alarm."

"How do you know that?" Cat asked.

"The floor is glowing slightly." He pointed out.

"I know what to do." Tori said. "Beck, create a level force-field a few inches off of the floor for us to cross over.

"Alright." Beck replied, focusing his energy into a long force-field pathway. After each person, and himself had crossed over, he was pretty exhausted from the exertion.

"You alright?" Jade asked him.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Beck said, resting to re-gain his strength.

"I've gotta admit, this is a good security system." Cat said randomly, "Anyone with a single power would never get past it."

"And who knows how many other obstacles there are." Jade pointed out.

"How you feeling Lil' Red?" Andre asked.

"Good." Cat smiled back.

"I really missed that smile." Andre commented.

"Hehe." Cat giggled.

"I think I'm good now." Beck said.

"Okay." Robbie acknowledged, before using his energy to open the lock on the door.

The opening of the doors revealed a wall of flickering red lasers with a key-operated wall locks on either side of it.

"Here." Andre passed Tori one of the sets of keys, and she tried each one in the lock.

"It's not working." she said.

"Do you think it's broken?" Robbie asked, "Hence the flickering."

"Maybe both sides need to be unlocked for the lasers to turn off. So that people can't escape without someone being on the other side to let them out" Beck suggested.

"It's off long enough for me to pass through." Cat pointed out.

"It's worth a shot." Andre said, handing Cat the other set of keys. "You've got to time this right Cat."

"I know." Cat said, concentrating on the flickering light before speeding past in at such an incense speed, that there was no blur at all before she reached the other side.

"Woah!" Tori said suddenly. "That's gotta be the fastest acceleration you've ever had."

"Really?" Cat asked. "Yay!" She beamed, before turning and placing the key into the lock and twisting it at the same time as Beck on the other side. The lasers faded away and the rest of the group passed through. Robbie once again opened the doors, which lead to a long corridor with two guard at the end of it, luckily for the group, the guards were distracted, so they didn't see the teens until lion-Tori was galloping towards them.

"WHAT THE-" One of the guards yelled, before Tori used her paws to slam his head into the other guard's and knocking him unconcious.

"Good job Vega." Jade complemented. That was rare.

"Thanks." Tori replied, morphing back into her human form.

The group followed her down the corridor reading a large metal door at the end. The door didn't seem to be electrified, so Andre used his strength to pull it open, and the group continued to walk though, and down a set of stairs which lead underground. The further the group walked, the darker it got, making the group resort to using the flash-lights in their phones. Eventually, they reached the bottom of the stairs where they were confronted with 3 metal doors labelled 'Low threat prisoners', 'Medium threat prisoners' and 'High threat prisoners'.

"If he's not in the 'high threat' section, then I'm concerned who is." Beck thought aloud.

"Trust me," Cat said darkly "he's a high threat."

"It's not electrified." Robbie pointed out when he couldn't find the lock pad.

Andre pushed the door open with brute force, alerting the 5 guards inside the corridor it lead to.

"GET BACK!" One of the guards yelled, as he and the others raised their guns at the group.

"We're not here to brake-." Andre tried to reason, before being cut out by the sound of gun shot as one of the guards fired a bullet at them. Beck raised a shield to stop it, tightly focusing the barrier to halt the intense speeds.

Before the others could fire, Robbie focused on the guns and telepathically removed them from the guard's grips, pulling them towards him.

"I'm sorry about this." Cat said, before rushing forward and circling around one of the men with an extendable rope, tying him up and then knocking him out with a super-speed punch. Andre grabbed two of the men and slammed their bodies into each other while lion-Tori did the same with two others.

"Which door?" Tori asked, referring to the 2 metal doors on each side of the corridor, and a 5th, bigger one, at the end.

"That one I guess." Robbie said, pointing to the door at the end of the corridor. He used his telekinesis to unlock the door, and Andre used his strength to pull it open.

"Took you long enough." Said a blindfolded man stood in the corner of the room, with his hands tied behind his back. "I was wondering when you'd want me dead."

"No time for speeches." Jade growled, "Tori morphed."

"A please would be nice." Tori rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you." The man said suddenly. "This blindfold may stop me from entering your minds, but I still have control of Cat." He smirked.

As if by magic, Cat's eyes suddenly turned to a solid black and her body stiffened. She sped forwards, tackling a morphing Tori to the ground and instantly knocking her out. "Cat!" Robbie yelled. "Fight it!"

"I'm trying!" Cat chocked out, her eyes temporally turning back to their signature brown, before the black flooded through them again.

"Any of you try anything, I will get her to kill you." The man smirked. Beck pulled up a field around Cat to stop her from moving. "Run." The man hissed at Cat, who ran full-pelt into Beck's field. The power not only shattered it, but instantly drained all of Beck's energy, knocking him out too. "I know your weaknesses." The man continued, "When to get her to attack you."

"How?" Robbie questioned.

"I've seen her memories, like your trainings." The man dismissed quickly. "Now come over Cat, remove this blind-fold from me."

In a trance-like fashion, Cat marched over to the man and started to raise her hands to remove the mask. "Kitten no!" Jade screamed. All recollection re-appeared in her eyes, as if the nickname had flicked a switch in her brain. Her hands continued to raise, but instead of reaching for the mask, she clamped her hands around the man's throat.

"Stop!" The man gasped for air, trying to focus his energy on causing pain for he red-head.

Cat dropped to the ground in pain, and Andre ran forward, grabbing the man and slamming his head into the wall, killing him instantly.

"Thank you." Cat breathed, finding her way to her feet.

"It's alright Lil' Red."

"It's all over now."

"Actually. We need to find a way out now."

 **-The End-** I hope you enjoyed this little fic! Please Rate and Favourite for more :D


End file.
